Black Butler: Sleepover!
by Sheera Ayame
Summary: Lizzie begs Ciel to have a sleepover with him over at the manor. Ciel gives in and Lizzie takes advantage of this, inviting an acquaintance of his. Of course, Grell comes along. Rated M to be safe and because it's Grell. They play the games Spin the Bottle & Truth or Dare. I'd like some reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

**New Kuroshitsuji story! This story takes place a bit after the "Date with Grell" fic I made. I'm thinking of putting some Truth or Dares into later scenes, so keep that in mind if you want to suggest a Truth/Dare. I'll have rules on a separate chapter if I decide to do that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel sighed as he looked at the piles of paperwork before him on his desk. He decided to try and get them done as quick as possible before anything happened to them. After all, his fiancée, Lady Elizabeth, wanted a sleepover here at the manor with him. The Phantomhive boy gave in to her pleas, and he sighed again as he thought of her bursting through the doors soon.

He closed his eyes and returned to working on the papers. He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Ciel muttered in his usual monotone voice. Sebastian opened the door and walked in, pushing a small cart.

The butler stopped by the young master's desk and poured a cup of tea. "I've prepared you Earl Grey tea with some scones, my lord," The raven-haired man stated.

"By the way, Sebastian," Ciel said, taking a sip of the tea, "Elizabeth will be coming to sleepover here tonight. I want you to prepare a large guest room for us."

"Certainly, my young lord," Sebastian replied. The demon kneeled down to bow and exited his master's office. What both of the beings didn't know was that Grell was eavesdropping (somehow) on them. This would be a perfect opportunity to spend another day with his beloved Bassy!

Ciel slumped on his desk as he "recovered" from all of the paperwork he had done. He completed all of it. He groaned as he reminded himself that he would receive more the next day and that Lizzie would be arriving shortly. The Earl rose from his seat and took the cane that was leaning against the desk.

He looked at his watch. It read as 5:40 P.M. _Lizzie will arrive here in a few minutes_ , Ciel thought. He began to walk out the door and into the hallways. As he neared the entrance to his manor, he could hear the clicking sound of horse's feet outside. Sebastian arrived next to Ciel and opened the door, revealing Lady Elizabeth and her maid with a carriage in the back.

The young girl squealed and pounced on Ciel, "Oh, Ciel! Bloody cute as eva! I've missed you so much!" The boy clenched his teeth as he was squeezed to death. Lady Elizabeth's maid, Paula, smiled. "You take care, my lady. I will return in the morning!" She gave a small wave and returned to the carriage, leaving shortly after. Lizzie stopped killing Ciel and went to retrieve a suitcase off of the floor. She then walked farther inside and gave a big smile.

Sebastian reached out his hands to take the young lady's bag. When he received it, he motioned his arm to his right, "This way, please. Dinner is ready."

Before they could proceed to the dining area, a loud knock rang at the door. Unexpected guests? Sebastian headed over to the door and opened it, staring at the guests before him. It was Undertaker and out of nowhere, Grell jumped in and ended up face-first on the floor instead of hugging Sebastian.

"Undertaker, Grell? What are you two doing here?" Ciel snide.

The grey-haired reaper chuckled his usual frequent laughs, "Well, Deary, this little gal of yours invited me to a sleepover here. I'd like to know 'ee better, yes I do!"

Ciel's eye twitched and he turned to his fiancée, "Lizzie... Why did you invite him? You were supposed to be the only guest." _I don't think I prepared enough food for these two weirdos, either,_ he thought.

Elizabeth giggled, "Sorry, Ciel! This man invited me over for tea when he saw me feeling blue while walking down the streets with Paula. We chatted a bit and he told me he knew you! I had to invite him to repay him for his kindness towards me."

Undertaker snickered, "That's awfully sweet of you, young lady."

Ciel sighed. He didn't want these two guest staying over here, but if he didn't accept them in, his name of the Phantomhives could be tampered with. It wouldn't be good to not give them the great hospitality they had to offer.

"Fine, come in. Just don't cause too much trouble," The young boy muttered.

Grell began to try hugging Sebastian again, but he only dodged out of the way. "Aww, why won't my lovely Bassy let me give him a hug?" Grell whined, "Haven't you opened up to me?"

"Being forced to spend a day with you and kiss you does not make me open up to you, _Grell,"_ Sebastian hissed.

The reaper stubbornly crossed his arms and lifted his head in the air, "Hmph, I beg to differ!"

The butler rolled his eyes and sighed, "Come, let us continue to the dining hall before the food becomes cold."

 **Finished Chapter 1! I can only update little by little because my personal laptop charger broke and it's dead, so I can't go on fanfiction much until I get a new charger. I only have a few periods during school when I can write for a bit. Hope you liked it! Reviews would be nice. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**On to Chapter 2! I typed most of this with my Ipad because I really want to update and keep writing. So,if there are any mistakes, go ahead and tell me if you want. My ipad is cracked up all over, so it's very hard to type. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian cooked enough food in time for the two unexpected _guests:_ Grell and Undertaker. Ciel had invited Mey-rin over so Lizzie wouldn't be the only lady. The butler prepared an even bigger room for the night.

Lizzie smiled, "Thanks, Ciel! Dinner was great."

Undertaker and Grell nodded, "Agreed."

The five were sitting down in a circle in the middle of the room. When everyone was ready to sleep, Lizzie and Ciel would go to separate rooms and Mey-rin would go to her sleeping chambers. Sebastian set up two beds for the guests.

Ciel looked over at his butler and brought a finger up to his chin, "Sebastian, how about you stay here with us? I think you deserve a little time off." _To be honest,_ Sebastian thought, _I was slightly hoping to see Grell for a little bit... No, what am I thinking? You can't want to see a Shinigami!_

Grell squealed as the boy said this statement and the demon's eye twitched, "Young master, I must tend to finishing my chores for the night." The butler was doing the best job at acting like he hated the reaper. No one suspected anything. Not even Grell.

The boy replied airily, "You can do them tomorrow, can't you? This is an order: Stay here and have some fun, at the least."

Sebastian sighed and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

The raven-haired man went to the circle and sat down next to Ciel; in between his young master and Mey-rin. He was two beings away from Grell. _That should be enough space,_ Sebastian thought. He could sense that the maid next to him was uneasy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her blushing and hiding in her hair.

"So," Lizzie began, making everyone direct their attention to her, "What are we going to do now? I thought about doing some dress up-"

She was interrupted by mutters and little laughs. No one wanted to dress up in what Lady Elizabeth had to offer. Maybe Grell... but still, no one wanted to go through her torture. Ciel, Sebastian,Grell, and Mey-rin knew all too well what would happen if she began to go through her "Cute Phase." Once she began to apply something cute, she would keep going!

"How about chess?" The Phantomhive boy suggested, still keeping his monotonous tone.

Everyone looked unsure. "Eeh..." was the most used response. They weren't going to play chess tonight!

Grell giggled, "How about-"

"No," Ciel stated.

The reaper looked at the boy in disbelief. "Wha? You didn't even let me-"

"No," Ciel stated again, holding back a small grin. He watched Grell growl and turn his head away. He muttered something that no one could make out.

"What did you say, Grell?" Ciel asked.

"I just wanted to suggest the game of Spin The Bottle," The shinigami pouted.

Lady Elizabeth tilted her head. Everyone else had a similar response.

Grell gasped, "None of you know that game?!"

Mey-rin stuttered, "No?"

The reaper laughed, "It's really easy and fun! I can tell you about my modified way of playing it!." He winked after those last words and looked at his lovely Bassy.

The reaper went over his way of the rules:

"-The neck of the bottle is the pointer. Whoever it points to has to kiss the person who spun the bottle.

-If the bottle lands on you, spin it again

-The person to the left of the person you kissed will go next

-It has to, at least, be a kiss somewhere on the face.

-If you want to refuse, we'll ask the group if they should agree with the 'no' or disagree. The greater number of yeses/no's decides if the person can kiss the other.

-If you say 'no' and get away with it, you have to remove any one garment"

Everyone in the group pondered on the thought of playing the game for a moment. The whole group seemed to agree playing the game. Grell reached for a red satchel and pulled out a soda bottle. "Here! I knew this would come in handy," the shinigami exclaimed. Everyone smoothed out the circle a bit and watched Grell place the bottle in the middle.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" He asked. No one volunteered, which meant that the reaper would spin. He grabbed the neck of the bottle and made a little flick motion, making the bottle spin around a few times. It landed on Mey-rin.

"Ah, Mey-rin, right?" Grell chimed as he scooted closer to the maid. He planted a small kiss on her cheek and scooted back to his spot next to Undertaker. Everyone giggled a bit at her blushing.

"Okay, next person," the reaper chuckled, knowing that the person sitting next to Mey-rin was Sebastian.

The butler made a small frown and spun it. It landed on Undertaker. He didn't want to kiss anyone in this group at all.

"Sorry, Undertaker," Sebastian muttered quiet enough for him to hear. The raven-haired man gave him a peck on the cheek and went back over to his spot. The grey-haired reaper chuckled in response. Mey-rin had a skinny trail of blood down her nose. It was a good thing she brought plenty of handkerchiefs!

Now, it was Mey-rin's turn. It landed on Ciel. "U-um... Bocchan... Would you be mad if I...?"

The boy gave a quick look at Elizabeth and nodded, "It's fine, Mey-rin."

The maid quickly crawled over to her young master and gave the fastest kiss on his cheek. Now, it was Lizzie's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Ciel, much to her liking. She hugged him and kissed him all over his face.

"So cute, so cute!" She squealed. It would be her turn again, but the group decided that it should be Grell's turn. As he spun, it landed on... Sebastian.

"Finally!" Grell shouted.

The butler made an uncertain face. The kiss would probably turn out to become like the one on that day... When Grell could give him some orders... Mey-rin began to blush as she saw the redhead inch closer to her crush. "Um," Sebastian began,"Maybe I should say no... I'm afraid how you kissing me will turn out."

Everyone stared at the raven-haired man. "Wha? You kissed me on the day I had yooooou!" Grell whined. That made Mey-rin get a nosebleed and hold up a handkerchief to her nose.

"T-this is getting interesting!" Mey-rin muttered. The rest of the group, except for Ciel, stared at the two. Undertaker sounded his usual giggles and smiled.

"I was ordered to do so, Grell. I was basically forced," The butler grunted. Everyone just kept watching the free show.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2! Please tell me if you didn't understand the rules. I can try to change them a bit. I'd like to know if the story is beginning to get boring because of Grell's game. I'm trying to slowiy make it more interesting. Reviews would be nice!**

 **P.S. : Chapter 3 MAY be the last chapter. It depends on all the reviews and things I get. I'm still planning to do the Truth or Dare.**


	3. Author Note and Truth or Dare Rules

**Author's Note!**

 **I uploaded a WHOLE chapter in one upload. Phew! It was frustrating to type it all because I was on my broken Ipad. I figured out a little way to be able to update at least a few sentences or so every day.**

 **I want to do a Truth or Dare for Chapter 3 or possibly on Chapter 4. It all depends.**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **-Keep it Rated-T (I can make some exceptions)**

 **-Only include characters in the story**

 **Characters:**

 **Grell**

 **Sebastian**

 **Undertaker**

 **Mey-rin**

 **Ciel**

 **Lady Elizabeth**

 **Example of how I'd like for you to write it:**

 **To Sebastian: Truth-Is it true you have feelings for Grell?**

 **Dare- I dares you to kiss Grell**

* * *

 **Once I get at least 4 reviews for Truth/Dares, then I'll begin that game!**


	4. Chapter 3

**On to Chapter 3! We continue with Spin the Bottle and we'll go into Truth or Dare when I get enough reviews! Warning: Swear Words**

 **Another whole chapter in one upload. YAH! You should expect about 3 updates every week! Once I get a new laptop charger, than I can update a little more than 3 times. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, you're so cold, Bassy! Just a little kiss?" Grell snickered, batting his eyelashes and crawling closer to the demon.

"No," The raven-haired man stated. _I don't want to get any closer to him. I told myself that I shouldn't show any warmness to this reaper,_ Sebastian thought. He looked at the rest of the group and sighed, "The rules said that I can say 'no' if you all agree to it."

Everyone looked at him. None of them agreed to denying the kiss that Sebastian had to receive. The demon pinched the bridge of his nose and grumbled, "Fine... don't kiss me like on our ' _day,_ ' alright Grell?"

Mey-rin blushed as Sebastian said those words. ' _Our day,'_ Mey-rin thought, _That's so cute! Just like Sebastian!_

Grell leaned in closer and Sebastian was unconscious of himself leaning away from the shinigami. They ended up with the butler keeping himself up with one hand and the reaper almost on top of him. "Bassy," He whined, "You keep leaning away!"

The butler looked up and noticed his actions. "Oh.." The demon muttered, an unnoticeable pale pink shading his cheeks. Grell was getting impatient and just toppled over the raven-haired man, happily kissing him. A few minutes passed and Sebastian wrenched away from the shinigami.

"That was like last time, _Grell!"_ The demon growled and turned his head away, crossing his arms. They were in the same position when Grell got him to do whatever he wanted. The shinigami was on top of him in a straddle while Sebastian was on the ground, growling with his head turned away. The reaper sighed, "Aw, Bassy! Why must you always be ruining good moments like this?"

While the two were arguing and talking, Mey-rin had an ultimate nosebleed from looking at the sight. Ciel grinned and Lizzie was puzzled about what they were talking about. Undertaker was laughing his ass off.

"Ha ha, Ah, Sebastian- heh heh- You're lookin' awfully -teh ha ha- pinkish doncha think?" Undertaker giggled.

Said butler turned his head to the grey-haired reaper and cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean, Undertaker?" The demon cursed to himself, wanting to punch his own self for showing a sign of warmth towards the redheaded reaper on top of him.

Grell clapped his black-gloved hands and smiled a toothy grin, "Oh goody, goody!" One of his fingers caressed Sebastian's cheek and he kissed it. He leaned to the butler's ear and whispered, "You're starting to blush a bit, my lovely Bassy..." The raven-haired man snapped his eyes over to Grell and frowned. He looked over to the rest of the group and sighed.

Ciel was still grinning, wondering what the butler would do next. Lizzie was smiling because she thought this moment was cute, and she had her hands clasped together. Mey-rin had a few hundred tissues against her face. And... Undertaker- He was still laughing his ass off.

The shinigami touched the tip of Sebastian's nose, making him flinch. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, Bassy!" That made the butler narrow his eyes and hiss, "You can get _off_ of me, Grell. It's my young master's turn to spin the bottle."

"Oh, fine. I'm only letting you go because we're in the middle of a game." Grell crawled back over to his spot and smiled, looking at his crush as he sat up.

Ciel poked his butler's face. "I didn't know you could blush, Sebastian. You're quite interesting." _I knew having Grell over would give me another show,_ the young boy thought.

The butler's eye twitched and he looked away from Ciel, "Young master, it is your turn to spin."

Ciel shrugged and spun it. It landed on Undertaker, making the grey-haired reaper chuckle. He crawled over to his spot and pecked him on the cheek.

Now, it was Mey-rin's turn. She spun it and it landed on ... SEBASTIAN. The maid looked at him. The butler had a blank face. He still seemed to be affected by the kiss from Grell.

"U-um S-s-Sebastian?" Mey-rin stuttered, blushing wildly.

The butler blinked a few times and he slightly shook his head. "Yes, Mey-rin?"

The maid looked down and back up at her crush. She pointed a finger to the bottle and grinned sheepishly. Sebastian smiled; he knew that the maid had a huge liking to him, and it was fun to see her freak out over him.

The raven-haired man leaned towards her, making her lean back. "U-uh..." she stuttered. That made the demon give a small chuckle.

He put a hand behind her head and gave her a kiss on the lips for a few seconds. That resulted in her running out of the room with a major nosebleed.

Ciel was surprised to see Sebastian kiss the maid like that. Why did he? He thought that his butler hated the servants and wanted to get rid of them.

Sebastian grinned, noticing the questioning faces on everyone, "I knew she took a great liking to me, so why not make one of her fantasies come true?" Everyone nodded in response.

A few minutes later, the maid returned and slowly walked over to her spot next to Sebastian. He grinned at her and turned back to the game. They had done a lot more rounds, and the game, Spin the Bottle, was getting a little boring to them.

"Sooo," Grell began, putting away his bottle in his red satchel, "What are we going to do now? I have an idea, but I think I'd like to hear some other suggestions."

No one knew what to do but Grell. Undertaker wanted to be in a coffin, Lizzie still wanted to make things cute, Ciel thought of playing chess, Sebastian wanted to stay away from Grell, and Mey-rin planned to have more nosebleeds throughout the night.

Everyone turned their attention to the redheaded reaper with questioning looks. Grell suggested, "I was thinking that we could play Truth or Dare."

He was given a few looks of confusion. The shinigami rested his head on his elbow and put a hand in his face, "Don't tell me you don't know what this game is either..."

He was greeted with "um's" and "eh's."

The reaper sighed and went over the rules of the new game:

"-You pick a person to ask a question. You ask them truth or dare.

-If they say truth, you have to ask a question that's- let's say- personal. They have to answer truthfully.

-If they say dare, you must challenge them to do something.

-If they refuse to do the dare, they must take off an article of clothing.

-The person who was asked 'Truth or Dare' gets to go next."

Everyone nodded and continued to look at the redhead.

Ciel stated, "Okay, this sounds like an interesting game. Could you demonstrate for us, Grell?"

Said reaper grinned evilly. He was staring at his lovely Sebastian. "I'd love to demonstrate!" Grell snickered.

The demon looked at him with cold eyes. Grell exclaimed, "Bassy! Truth or Dare?"

The raven-haired man groaned, "Why me... Hmm..." The butler knew that if he chose Dare, he'd probably have to kiss Grell, and who knows what the Truth question would be. He then remembered that he could say 'no.' He just had to take off an article of clothing.

"Dare," Sebastian said with a grin.

Grell clapped his hands together, "I dare you to kiss me, Bassy... with some tongue!"

"No, I refuse this dare," The butler stated with a grin.

"But-" Grell started, being interrupted by Sebastian.

The butler raised a hand, "You said that if we refuse the dare, then we just have to take off an article of clothing."

The reaper twirled his fingers together, "True... but-" This time, he was interrupted by Ciel. Grell looked at him with a puzzled look. Why would HE interrupt him?

The Phantomhive boy grinned, "Sebastian, this is an order:"

 _Dammit!_ The demon thought, _I forgot that I could be ordered to do these things._

"Do the dare that Grell gave you," his young master finished. Mey-rin started to blush and Undertaker began laughing again.

"You have to do the order, don't ya, Sebastian? Ku ku ku... You put yourself in a fish net- heh heh," Undertaker chuckled.

The butler got up and lugged over to where Grell was sitting. He sat down and looked at the reaper. _I did want to see him again,_ Sebastian thought, _But I don't want to go_ _through this again._ The demon sighed and gave a quick glance to everyone around him. This would be humiliating.

The raven-haired man put a hand behind Grell's head and leaned towards him. The shinigami blushed as they locked lips. Mey-rin had yet another nosebleed and kept watching.

Sebastian kept a disgusted look on his face while Grell closed his eyes in joy. The reaper bit the butler's lip. He didn't want open his mouth, but he didn't have a choice, for he was ordered to and he needed to have a small gasp for breath.

Everyone flinched as they saw Grell's tongue appear. Undertaker was silenced for a bit, but then he began laughing again (of course) when he saw Sebastian's eyes shoot open.

The butler's eyes darted to Grell's arm going on to his shoulder. He was then pushed down. Why was Grell always straddling him? Da fuq!

Sebastian pulled away and turned his head to the side. He coughed, "W-what in the world, Grell? You went too far..."

The shinigami whined, "Dang it, Bassy, I was just getting started!"

The demon shuddered. That's what the reaper had said on the day he had him. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Grell... get off of me."

"Whyy... I don't think I want to,"Said shinigmai wailed.

The raven-haired man growled and pushed the shinigami off of him. He stood up and fixed his suit. "I was asking you nicely," Sebastian grunted.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter! I already have one review for the Truth or Dare. Thanks for that! Please send more reviews so I can continue the next chapter. I love writing these stories.**


	5. Chapter 4 (Truth or Dare Begins!)

**Chapter 4! We begin Truth or Dare! I need a few more reviews so I can continue this, pleeease. I love writing these!**

* * *

Before anyone could continue their game of Truth or Dare, a knock sounded at the door. A knock at 8:00? Sebastian quickly walked out of the room and answered the door quickly.

"Please, excuse my tardiness. May I ask why you knocked?" The butler said with a bow, looking up at a pale, odd-looking lady.

She was wearing a black shirt and black jeans and had a black cloak. The lady had on a collar with plastic spikes on the front and a bracelet that had a chain connecting to a ring. Her hair was short and to her shoulders. It was black with a streak of red through the front. "I'm here to deliver an envelope. It's from me, Sheera Ayame. May I stay here for some time?" The girl smiled and showed a fang. Her blue eyes flashed. "You should read it. It'll help you with your game." Sheera said with a wink and waited for the raven-haired man to allow her in.

Sebastian stood there. She was very odd. He looked down at the worn envelope that had a dragon insignia in the corner. The butler beckoned her over and walked back to the room and closed the door behind him.

"Who is that, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, noticing the very odd lady next to him and the envelope in his hand.

"A young girl named Sheera Ayame. She gave us this letter," Sebastian replied. The demon handed the letter to his young master, waiting for him to read it as he sat down with the girl by his right.

Ciel glanced at the girl and opened the envelope, pulling out two folded pieces of paper. He opened them up and read a few lines out loud. "Truth or Dare Questions by my Awesome Viewers. That's odd, we're playing this game now..." He read on, "Do these, or I'll come and torture Sebastian with Grell and so on." The Phantomhive boy put down the paper and tapped a finger on his chin. "Sheera, is your name, right?... I suppose we'll have to do these dares then... Why are you here?"

Sheera smiled. "I'm just here until you finish this game of truth or dare."

Sebastian looked at the girl, "How do you know our names, Ms. Ayame? I am curious, for we have never seen you before."

She giggled, "I don't know how to explain it." The girl patted the demon's head and smiled. "I knew you're hair was soft!" Sheera walked over to Grell and hugged him. "I've wanted to do this, too." She then leaned in and whispered into the ear of the startled shinigami, "I have some plans to let you spend more time with Sebastian. He'll warm up to you soon." The girl winked and put a finger to her lips, returning to the spot next to the butler.

Lizzie pursed her lips, "Excuse me, Miss, but why are you dressed that way? I've never seen anything so... unique."

Sheera smiled. "I go for the dark look. I don't come from here at all." _I come from a different world! Mwahaha,_ she thought. The girl clapped her hands together, "Now, onto the questions. Could you please hand me the paper, Ciel?"

He did and went back to his spot. Everyone was puzzled about her. She knew most of their names even though they never met. She looked to her right to see the maid, "Mey-rin." said maid jumped as she heard her name.

"U-uh yes? How do you know my name?" That made Sheera smile.

"I'll tell you this... it's hard to explain. I know everyone in this room." She pointed to everyone who belonged to the names she called out. "You, Mey-rin, Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Lady Elizabeth, Grell Sutcliff, and Undertaker! Well, enough of that, I want to get started with these truth or dares!"

Everyone nodded with even more confused looks. The girl looked down at the paper.

"The first one is from a viewer named: **EchoSarena.** Lizzy, truth or dare?"

The young girl hummed, "How about dare?"

Sheera smiled. "Give everyone a makeover. Make them very cute, and if they say no, then they have to let you order them to do anything. _ANYTHING."_

That received groans from the group. Lizzie clapped her hands and smiled. "Yes! I'll make all of you simply adorable! Does anyone say 'no' to this?"

Everyone but Undertaker raised their hands. They thought being ordered to do something for a round would be better. Psh- they were wrong.

Lizzie smirked. "Then, I order all of you who say 'no' to let me do the dare on you guys! Even _you,_ Sheera! I need to make you look a little better."

The girl shuddered, "Dang, what did I get myself into..."

At least an hour later, everyone was in frilly, pink dresses and bonnets. Grell was the only one with a red dress. Ciel looked like he did on the night he dressed up as a lady to catch Viscount Druitt.

Everyone sighed and looked around the room, seeing the room full of bonnet-headed gals.

Undertaker laughed, "I knew I'd look like a nice princess! Thank 'ee Elizabeth- teehee."

Sebastian was trying to hide in a corner with his tailcoat wrapped around his waist. Grell had somehow persuaded Lady Elizabeth to put the butler in a short, pink maid's dress. That made Mey-rin have another nosebleed. She practically turned her new pink dress red!

Sheera leaned closer to Grell, "Your Welcome." The girl stumbled a bit as she returned to her seat. "Frickin' dress," She muttered.

Lizzie giggled, "For my order to those who said 'no,' you have to wear these dresses for two more truth or dares! Undertaker, you were fine with the dress, so you can take it off now, if you want."

"No thanks, deary," The grey-haired reaper chuckled, "I like it!"

Sheera looked down at the paper, trying to sit comfortably in the frilly dress.

"Next question!" The girl piped.

Sheera Ayame grinned, looking up from the paper, "Sebastian and Grell- This one is from one of my friends-" That statement received a sigh from the butler and an excited squeak from the Shinigami, "Play 7 minutes in heaven. Meaning you have to be together in a closet for 7 minutes.

Sebastian shuddered, "Can I forfeit, Lady Ayame? I just have to take off an-"

The girl held up her hand with a smile, "Please, call me Sheera. And... No, you can't forfeit this one!"

The raven-haired man bit his lip, definitely _NOT_ wanting to go _inside a small space with that creep of a reaper!_ He only considered him as becoming an acquaintance... Maybe a friend, "Eh- I must be getting back to my chores, you see-"

Sheera giggled, "Nope! Remember," Her blue eyes gleamed, "I can do anything to you! Teehee... Watch Sebastian..."

Ciel smiled, looking to his butler, "Sebastian, this is an order: Do the dare you recieved... Oh, and... Don't be _TOO_ mean to Grell, alright?"

The demon's mouth was agape, "Y-yes, my lord..." He looked to his far left to the closet that stood close to the doorway. And DAMN was it small to him... It was made of dark wood, and it was a little taller than him. It was actually quite spacious, but it felt minuscule to the butler. _He was going in with a being that is crazy for goodness sake!_

Everyone looked at him and the Shinigami, waiting for them to enter the closet. Undertaker was laughing his ass off much more than last time. The grey-haired reaper slipped out a pair of locks and a key, in order to lock the closet door.

"I know that you can break through the doors, Sebastian," Ciel started, "So, I order you not to escape."

The butler frowned, looking down and muttering, "Yes, my lord."

He went over to the closet with Grell and Undertaker trailing behind them. Sebastian opened the doors and regretfully stepped in with a disappointed look on his face. The Shinigami leaped in and stared at his crush, grinning. Undertaker laughed and closed the doors, locking them in.

"Okay," Lizzie squeaked, "7 minutes starts... NOW!"

Everyone stared at the closet and scooted closer to it. Mey-rin was smart enough to bring along a lot of towels. (They're more durable!)

They heard the muffled sound of Sebastian's voice come through the closet.

"Grell, I advise you to stay over there in that corner and I stay here..." The butler sighed. He didn't like the look on the shinigami's face.

"But, Bassy! I have another opportunity to spend time with you!" In the closet, the reaper was inching closer to the demon. He pinned the demon up to the wall, putting his face up to the demon. Sebastian pushed him away and growled.

"I told you to stay away from me, _Grell_."

The Shinigami pouted, "You're master said that you have to be nice to me!"

"Gah-" The butler pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Just do not touch me, please..."

"I'll have to pass on that request, Bassy!" Grell giggled.

* * *

 **Pleeeeeeease, I need more reviews! I like writing this story very much. I'll put the next reviews in the next chapter. I can't continue it without any new truth or dares. I need more questions, PLEEZZ... I was lucky my friend suggested an idea so I could continue writing this for a bit.**

 **Since I haven't been having more reviews lately, I'll try to conquer my writer's block and continue Chapter 4 of my "Date with Grell" story.**

 **4-12-16: I'll continue this scene into Chapter 5. I try to have 1,000 words or more in my stories. I have over 1,669 , and I don't want to put too much in one chapter.**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I made a whole chapter in one upload: YAY! We're continuing the scene from Chapter 4! Sebastian and Grell are in a freaking closet... 7 Minutes In Heaven! After this scene, I still need more reviews to continue the Truth or Dares, Please! Warning: Minor Swear Words**

* * *

On the outside, everyone was leaning up to the closet, their faces making contact with the cold wood. A light thud came from the left of the closet, and everyone's heads slightly turned that way.

Sebastian's muffled voice hissed, "Get off, Grell!" He was being pinned up to the wall again.

The reaper pouted and his fingers walked across his neck. "Why should I, Bassy?" Grell slowly leaned in to the butler's face and grinned.

Sebastian swatted the shinigami's hand away and growled, "Get out of my face, Grell."

"Nope!" Said reaper snickered and kissed the demon.

Sebastian pulled away and glared daggers at the redhead, whispering, "Just stay over there!"

That made the reaper giggle, "Oh, it's always fun to have some challenges!" Grell grabbed the demon's shoulders and pushed him down to the closet floor, resulting in a dull thud.

The raven-haired man coughed and looked at the reaper, who was now pinning him down by his wrists. That made Sebastian growl, "Grell, get- Rnngh!" The shinigami was kissing him again, and this time, the butler couldn't get free as easily.

The demon gasped and turned his head after Grell pulled away. He couldn't escape the shinigami's torture because of the small space. Damn, was Grell forceful with his kisses!

The beings on the outside wondered what was going on inside. Mey-rin had used up two towels already by imagining what they were doing. Undertaker looked up at the clock that stood beside the closet.

"4 minutes left," The grey-haired reaper whispered to the group.

Ciel snickered, a small smile creeping up onto his face, "Who wants them to be in there for a longer time?"

Sheera clapped her hands together, giving a yes. Everyone agreed... Poor, Sebastian.

Inside of the closet, the butler was still being pinned down by the shinigami.

"Let go of me, Grell," He hissed. He tried to move his legs, but the small space of the closet didn't let him move freely enough to get out of his grasp. As he continued struggling, Grell's grasp got a little bit tighter.

The redheaded reaper chuckled. Grell was a good opponent for him, for he was a shinigami. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and tugged his arm hard, only resulting in it being pushed down again.

"My, my, you're a fiesty one, Bassy!" Grell chimed.

"Just let go, Gr- Rnn!" Once again, the butler was kissed by the crazy being. He coughed and exhaled sharply, closing his eyes in hatred towards the redhead. The butler was being "attacked" so frequently that he was becoming out of breath.

"I've never seen you look so weak, Bassy!" Grell giggled. The butler was kissed again and he was able to turn his head away this time.

The demon banged his fist weakly against the closet doors, "H-has it been... seven minutes, yet? ... Anyone?"

In fact, the time hit 7 minutes a few seconds ago. Everyone outside of the closet doors wanted the two to stay in a bit longer.

Lizzie whispered to the group, "Quick, what number rhymes with 7?"

Everyone knew what she was getting on to. If the number sounded similar, then they could trick Sebastian.

"How about 11?" Ciel whispered, looking to everyone. He got nods of approval and then he turned to the closet.

"You have 11 minutes, Sebastian," The young boy called out.

A shudder went through the butler's spine. "Y-young master, are you sure it's not less than 7 minutes now?"

"You must have heard wrong," Ciel started, "The closet does muffle our voices a bit."

"A-alright... thank you, my lord," The butler muttered. He turned his head to the reaper... That just resulted in him being kissed again.

Sebastian was practically being suffocated. He gasped for air and coughed, wanting this all to be over soon. The raven-haired man tilted his head back, looking to the ceiling of the closet.

"Grell... get off of me..." Sebastian sighed. Of course, he knew that the reaper would probably deny his order.

Grell hummed, "What else shall I do to you, my lovely Bassy?"

"Getting off of me would be a start," The butler muttered. The reaper let go of Sebastian and looked down at him. The demon rubbed his wrists and crossed his arms. The shinigami had another look in his eyes.

"You'll kiss me this time, Bassy," Grell stated, a grin on his face.

That made Sebastian pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh, "No, Grell. I just want to get out of here. Can't you leave me alone for the rest of the time?"

The redhead shook his head childishly and narrowed his eyes and bit the butler on the neck.

Sebastian's mouth was open in shock. The hell?! He didn't expect that. The shinigami's sharp teeth pierced the demon's skin, and he pulled away after a bit.

A small pinch of pain lingered in his neck, "Grell, what the hell was that for?" He touched the place where he was bit and some blood was smeared on his fingers.

Grell shrugged, finally getting off of him, "I don't know. Boredom, you could say..." He quietly whispered to himself, "The sharp pain of love!"

Sebastian growled and kicked the reaper's shin, walking over to the corner and turning his head away, listening to the wails of the reaper.

"I guess I could give you another kiss, hmm, Bassy?" Grell giggled, taking a step even closer to him. The butler pushed the reaper away with a frown on his face.

"Stay there, Grell. Leave. Me. Alone," Sebastian growled. His eyes flashed to their demonic ones and back again.

"Oooh, you send chills up my spine!" The shinigami squealed, hugging himself, "That cold star of yours: It's beautiful!" He advanced towards the butler and hugged him tightly.

Sebastian got the reaper off of him, glaring. "Stay there," He stated.

"Aww, Whyyyy, Bassy?" Grell whined, going closer to him again. That only resulted in him being pushed back to the other side of the closet.

Sebastian walked up to the reaper and forcefully placed his hands to the wall above Grell's head. He put his face close to him at a safe distance and hissed, "You stay here and leave me alone."

The redhead blushed at how close Sebastian was to him.

"Come closer, Bassy," Grell whispered, a smile covering his face yet again.

The butler shook his head and walked to the other side of the closet, sighing. He was lucky to get the reaper calm down... for now. Sebastian sat down and rested his head on the wooden wall. When he closed his eyes, he sensed Grell moving towards him. He opened his eyes again to see a black cat in the shinigami's arms.

"W-What? How did you find her?" Sebastian questioned, wanting to know why the stray he always visited was in the reaper's arms. How the hell did it even get in here?!

"Apparently she was hiding on the top shelf above our heads. I can't believe you didn't smell her at the least," Grell stated.

"Uh-... Oh, alright," Sebastian muttered, wanting to pet the cat badly. He just didn't want to go near Grell.

"Well, come on," The reaper said, "I know you love cats. I see you visit her everyday!"

The demon raised an eyebrow at his last statement. Yeeeeah... he's a stalker. He cautiously reached out to pet the animal, who purred loudly in response.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's muffled voice came from the outside of the closet, "I hear purring! Do you have a CAT in there?!"

The butler was silenced for a moment. "Y-yes, my lord," he called out.

On the outside of the closet, Ciel had an annoyed face mixed with anger. "You know I'm allergic to them!"

Undertaker chuckled, "Ah, allergic to cats, hmm? I knew coming here would let me know 'ee better!" He was silenced for a few seconds and began laughing again once Ciel gave him a glare.

Mey-rin gasped, "I didn't know you were allergic to cats, young master! That means we must clean out-"

"Mey-rin," Sebastian called out, "There are nothing in the closets!" The raven-haired man didn't want his precious cats taken away from him. They were practically his only happiness.

The maid blushed as her name was called and she nodded, "Yes, t-the closets are fine. We just n-need to clean out the... fireplaces."

Lizzie and Ciel had questioning faces as to what the two servants were talking about. Undertaker... -um- of course, he was freaking laughing.

Inside of the closet, Sebastian took the cat away from Grell and began petting its stomach and pushing on its paw pads.

"Ah, puni puni," The butler muttered, a small smile on his face. His eyes were closed and some blush was dusted on his cheeks.

Grell squealed at the sight and he hugged himself, "My, my, you're so adorable, Bassy!"

The demon ignored him and carefully hugged the cat and let it go. She then climbed onto him and jumped up onto the shelf above their heads.

"Don't call me adorable, Grell," Sebastian murmured, glaring at the reaper.

"Hey, I found you the cat! You should at least repay me with a kiss, Bassy!" Grell whined.

Mey-rin had another nosebleed as she heard that. She used up half of her towels already.

* * *

 **My friend wanted me to write this dare as a LOOONG one, so sorry if you don't like all of the closet stuff. I'm running out of ideas to what they'll do in the freaking closet. My friend wants me to keep writing this scene, sooooo... This scene will continue onto the next chapter... I'll try to end it soon.**

 **I need more reviews for Truth or Dares, please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yah! Another whole chapter in one upload! Time to continue onto Chapter 6! I really need more reviews in order to continue this story. I'd like to read some interesting dares from all of you! Enjoy.**

* * *

"No," Sebastian stated, "Didn't I tell you to keep your distance? Gah- get off of me you- rmm!"

The demon was pushed up against the corner he was in by the reaper; and forcefully, too. The loud thud made the audience's head turn to the left of the closet. He was locked in place, unable to get free because of the other man's strength. Sebastian was grabbing Grell's hair, trying to pry him away, but with no luck.

Sheera smiled, knowing what was happening while everyone else had no idea. It was nearly silent.

"Around 2 minutes left," Sheera whispered.

Everyone nodded in response and resumed keeping their face against the cold surface, listening into a possible conversation. They then heard a loud gasp and the sounds of coughing.

Sebastian was the one who owned those sounds. He was dying, man- dying! "G-Grell... Don't... ever...- just- *cough, cough*-" the demon wheezed.

"I _really_ took the breath out of you this time, didn't I, Bassy darling?" Grell giggled, "You look so exhausted!"

Sebastian glared at the shinigami, "It's... because of you... you fiend! *cough*" The raven-haired man's glazed eyes trailed to the floor and closed. He had enough of this torture. The butler slid down and rested his head in his arms, beginning to slow his breathing.

Grell snide, "Looks like someone is in a bad mood! I should lighten this little baby up..."

Sebastian growled, still keeping his face buried in his arms, "Don't call me that."

The reaper pet the demon's head and smiled. "That girl was right. Your hair IS soft!"

The raven-haired man swatted his hand away and lay on his left side, turning away from the redhead.

That made him giggle, "Bassy..." Grell reached out his arms and tried to pin down the butler by his shoulders. He was just pushed away with a strong shove of the butler's hand.

Sebastian growled, "Stay over there."

Grell was grinning, "No, why should I? How about you give me a good reason as to why I am to stay on the other side?"

 _I don't want to consider you as more than an acquaintance, you're annoying..._ , Sebastian thought. He could go on, but he was still too affected by Grell's attacks.

"Hmph, nothing to say, Bassy? Wonderful!" Grell snickered, going closer to the butler. The demon's foot met his face and he slid to the other side of the closet, resulting in a thud. Sebastian stood up and brushed his uniform, glaring at the reaper.

"Young master," he called out, looking to the closet doors, "May I ask how much time there is- Rgh!" The raven-haired man was toppled over and pinned down once again by the shinigami. He kicked him off and stood back up. Thankfully, he was in a place where there was a little more room to escape.

Sebastian sighed, thinking of how he could delay the reaper for a bit. He walked over to where he was sitting in the corner and kneeled on one knee. _This should shut him up for a bit,_ he thought. The butler lifted Grell's chin and kissed him. It lasted for a while, but it didn't go bad, for the reaper was shocked and blushing like crazy. Just a few seconds later, a chain rattling sound came and the doors opened with everyone gaping at the sight. Sebastian was kissing Grell and didn't look disgusted!

Mey-rin fainted with a waterfall of blood gushing out of her nose. The butler pulled away and blinked a few times at the reaper, then looked at the audience with wide, innocent eyes. Ciel's eye twitched and had his mouth wide open like everyone else. Even Undertaker was shut up- for a while... then he began laughing.

Undertaker chuckled, "Hee hee- does it look like Sebastian finally warmed up- tee hee- to Grell? Ha ha! Whatcha gonna do now that everyone's seen ya? Hee hee."

Mey-rin got back up and stared at the butler, surprised, "S-s-Sebastian... what-"

The demon's eye twitched and he looked away from everyone, lifting his head in the air and closing his eyes, "I was trying to shut him up. ...And it worked... it seems to have worked on some of you as well..."

Lizzie giggled, "Or maybe Undertaker is right and Sebastian IS beginning to warm up to Grell!" She put a hand to her mouth and continued giggling along with Undertaker.

Ciel began to grin, "I supposed Lizzie and Undertaker are correct, Sebastian."

The butler frowned and stood up, walking out of the closet and soon being toppled over. Grell was sitting on the demon's back as he coughed.

"I just- *cough*- wanted to shut him up, young master," The raven-haired man sighed, throwing the reaper off. The shinigami skidded to the wall and pouted, looking up at his crush. His eyes widened when he saw the look in the butler's eyes.

Sebastian lifted Grell up by the collar and went up to his face, a smirk emerging on his face. "Now that we're out of that damned closet, I don't have to be so nice on you."

The reaper's voice wavered, "B-Bassy, you can't hurt a lady!"

"You're sure? I think I can hurt this one," Sebastian muttered, his smile revealing in his voice.

Ciel gave a small chuckle, making the demon loosen his grip on the reaper, "Sebastian, I order you not hurt Grell until this event is over unless there are dares that tell you to do otherwise. Maybe you should sit next to him in the circle seeing as how close you seem to be with him."

The demon's face was one of annoyance and disgust, "...Yes, my lord." He then let go of Grell and proceeded to the circle, having the reaper follow him like a lost puppy. He sat down and Grell had failed attempts to sit on his lap. "No, Grell, stay where you are." The butler forced a sweet smile towards the shinigami, and that shut him up.

Sheera sighed and sat down, looking down at the paper. Just one more dare and they could get out of these dresses. Sebastian and Grell apparently changed in a flash, and Lady Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. "Okay," she started, getting comfortable in the frilly dress, "Okay... This is from a Guest Reviewer."

Everyone looked at the girl and waited. "Looks like this could be a new rule," she chuckled, "If someone refuses a dare, they have to remove an article of clothing, but the article HAS to be underwear. Does the dare-ee wriggle out of it, or deliver?" The girl laughed at that last bit and put a finger to her chin, "This will be a little wierd... but, it's fun! That's a new rule."

Looks of uncertainty were on everyone's faces. "Oh, a dare for you, Ciel!"

* * *

 **Okay, I'm basically finished with this Dare! I'll need more Truth or Dare reviews in order to continue the story! Pleeeassee, I love writing this!**

 **Your Truth/Dares will be on the next chapter! :3**

 **P.S: By the way, I hope you're happy, Angela, for me writing this long dare. XP**


	8. Chapter 7

**Continuing onto Chapter 7! I got an interesting review from a guest, and thanks for that! I'll need some more Truth or Dares once I'm finished with this one, Please. Warning: Some Swear Words**

* * *

Ciel groaned as he heard his name.

"Ooh! The paper is changing order... hmmm..." Sheera hummed,"This is from another Guest Reviewer: I dare Lizzy to kiss Ciel, slap him, kiss him again and slap him again."

The young girl gasped as she heard that. "B-but, I don't want to slap my cutie pie!"

Sheera smiled, "Just kiss it better."

Lady Elizabeth nodded and turned to Ciel. She kissed him on the cheek and stared at him after that. The young girl slowly brought up her hand and pat the boy in front of her. "I can't do it!" She whined, "I love him too much!"

Sheera chuckled, "Yes, you can. Just imagine him as someone else. Remember... you can kiss it better."

The girl pouted and sighed, "Okay..." She slapped him across the face and quickly kissed his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ciel!" She hugged him tightly and continued rambling apologies.

"Lizzy," The dark-haired girl whispered, "You have to slap him one more time!"

"Aww... okay... Then can I kiss him better after that?" That made the dark-haired girl shrug. Lizzy brought up her hand and slapped Ciel again. She kissed him so much after that...

"Okay, okay, Lizzy! I'm fine and I forgive you! Can you please stop kissing me?" Ciel grumbled.

Sheera cleared her throat, speaking while Ciel and Lizzy were making a commotion, " Okay, next question! Dare Bassy to kiss Grell from neck to lips."

Grell squealed, "Oh yes! This person is on my favorite list!" He turned towards Sebastian who had a disgusted face.

Ciel grinned, now fully recovered from Lady Elizabeth's kisses, "I order you to do that dare, Sebastian. You should seem happy about it too."

The butler's face was one of shock, "...Yes, my lord." He gulped and scooted too close for comfort towards the shinigami. _Why must I be tortured like this,_ he thought. The demon started on the reaper's collarbone, making a shiver go down his spine. He slowly went up, making Grell blush brightly. The raven-haired man had one more agonizing kiss left to give. He paused and gave a quick glance to his gaping audience.

Mey-rin had three towels in front of her face and Undertaker was biting back his laughter. Sebastian kissed the redhead on the lips and pulled back, thankful that the dare was now over. Grell was in a dreamy gaze with bright blush dusting his face.

Sheera chuckled, "Alright, next dare. I dare Ciel to call Alois and tell him to fuck off."

Undertaker burst out laughing from holding it in and what the dark-haired girl read off of the paper. Ciel smiled and stood up.

"I will gladly do this dare!" He proceeded to a nightstand next to one of the beds and picked up the phone. He untangled the chain and turned the wheel, dialing the other Earl's phone number. A few minutes later, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Trancy Estate. Who is this?" Someone asked.

"Don't ask me questions. Hand the phone over to Alois Trancy, please," Ciel stated.

"Very well, he will be here shortly," The person replied. In the background, everyone could hear the voice of a young boy ask someone named Claude who it was.

"Hello, I am Alois. What do you need? It is very late-" Alois began.

"FUCK OFF, Alois, I hate you!" Ciel shouted and put the phone back on the rack. The young Earl exhaled and smiled, "I always wanted to do that." He went back to his spot and kept his small smile.

Sheera smiled, "Nice one. Okay, the next dare is made of two parts. It is for Undertaker and two lucky people: I dare Undertaker to say who he would want to kiss in that room and it has to be at least two people."

Undertaker giggled, "Hee hee- okay... let's see -teh heh." The grey-haired reaper scanned his options and hummed a melody. "Maybe... Grell and Lizzy!" He proceeded giggling, "So, what's the second part, Miss?"

The girl stated, "If he said who, then tell him he must kiss them." That made the Undertaker become silenced for a second, but then he began laughing as always.

"Alright!" He turned to his left to see Grell looking at him with uncertainty. Undertaker chuckled and kissed him on the cheek and crawled over to the other side of the circle and quickly looked at Ciel.

"Tee hee- Ya wouldn't mind if I gave your fiancee a kiss, now would ya?" He asked. Ciel sighed and lazily waved his hand, looking away from the reaper in front of him. Undertaker planted a kiss on the young girl's cheek and crawled back to his spot, chuckling.

Sheera looked down at the paper and smiled devilishly. She read it to herself: _I dare Ciel to look lovingly at Lizzy,_ _then confess his love to Bassy and kiss them both (don't tell Lizzy and Bassy that this is a dare, whisper it to Ciel and if they did it, then tell them)_ The girl leaned over to the boy and whispered the dare in his ear. Ciel flushed and looked at his fiancee and his butler and puffed.

"A-alright... -uh-" Ciel mumbled. He looked at Lizzy and stared at her with deep, loving eyes. The young girl in front of him blushed and hugged him, squealing about how adorable he was. He then kissed her after he was done being strangled. The young Earl then stood up again and proceeded to his butler. He kneeled down and gulped. _Do what Sebastian taught you about acting,_ Ciel thought, pulling together his act.

"Sebastian," Ciel started, "I must confess something to you..." He was doing his best, trying not to make a sour face.

"What is it, my lord?" The butler questioned. His young master leaned towards him.

"I love you, Sebastian," He said, then kissed him, which received shocking faces. Lizzy was on the brink of tears, Mey-rin was having another nosebleed, Grell wanted to strangle the brat, Sheera was smiling, and Undertaker was laughing his ass off like usual.

Ciel walked away and went back to his spot, flushing a bright red and muttering things under his breath. Sebastian had a confused face and wondered what the hell just happened.

Sheera laughed, "Good job, Ciel! Awesome acting skills. Guys, that was a dare he had to do."

Sebastian smiled and exhaled and Lizzie pounced on her fiance, "I knew you wouldn't abandon me! Oh, I love you so much!"

The dark-haired girl looked down at the paper while Ciel and Lizzy were making another commotion.

* * *

 **Update!: I got an awesome review with multiple Truth or Dares! Sorry, but I will skip the dare with Ciel's "piquing interest" because I just don't know what that means right now. So, I will do the bunch of dares from the other Guest reviewer. Thanks so much for that! It will take some time to write everything, but It will be fun!**

 **-I spell Lizzie two different ways... Sorry, if you don't like it, but I can't really get myself to spell it one way.**

 **-This Guest review will continue onto the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Continuing with the Guest's bunch of dares! (Everyone is out of their dresses now, I keep forgetting to add that detail, so I'll just say it here.) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright!" Sheera started, "I dare every girl to look as hot as they can, and every guy except Ciel to be as cool as they can. Ciel needs to dress as cute as he can." She looked across the room and her eyes stopped at Ciel. "Ciel, do you have any clothes that look... 'hot' and 'cool?' I know Lizzie has something cute for you already."

The young Earl frowned, looking at Sebastian, "Do you know of any clothes that have those titles, Sebastian?"

"Not that I know of, my lord," The demon stated. Everyone looked at Sheera, who had on her previous attire.

"Do you have any clothes of the sort, Sheera?" Lizzie asked, scanning her current outfit.

The dark-haired girl shrugged, "I might have something." She brought out a big, dark grey satchel with a small, white dragon insignia on the corner. The girl opened it and pulled out a few articles of clothing.

She laid them out and looked at them. The rest of the group was in awe and had curious faces. They didn't have these types of clothes in the Victorian Era. "Well, I guess for 'hot-looking' clothing, I have these..."

She held up black jean shorts and a torn-up half top with faded black lettering. There were two black straps in order to hold up the clothing when it was worn.

"What's it say?" Grell asked, clearly interested in the clothing Sheera was holding.

The girl turned the shirt towards her and read it, "R.I.P." She place it down and flattened it out a bit, "It also has a little skull below the letters."

Ciel hummed, "There are three girls in here. Do you have the two of the same outfit or are you going to choose a different one for each person?"

Sheera nodded, "I pretty much have the same, but the other shorts and tops are different. Should we get dressed into them now?"

Everyone allowed it and waited for the three girls to return. When they did, the rest of the group was shocked. They looked... well -um- 'hot.'

Sheera had on the outfit she presented to everyone, Mey-rin was in a blue-grey half top with black-laced jean shorts, and Lizzie was in a dull pink half top with light-grey jean shorts.

The dark-haired girl chuckled, "Lizzie _needed_ something pink, and this was all I could do for her..."

They sat down and looked at the others. "You boys need to get dressed up into something cool," Sheera began," Lizzie, you can take Ciel somewhere to put him in cute attire. I don't know what we'd do with the rest of you, though." Lizzie ran out of the room with Ciel being dragged along the floor. She looked to Grell and gave him a 'well, say something' look.

Grell muttered, "I might have something... 'Cool' attire, right? Hmmm.." The shinigami searched in his red satchel and looked in. "I suppose I have some things."

Sheera waved her hand as a sign of dismissal. The three others went out of the room.

A few minutes later, the boys walked in and Lizzie dragged Ciel into the room along with him. Ciel had on the attire that he had to wear when Lizzie turned his mansion all 'cute,' and the boys all had on red shirts: Grell had on a red shirt and reddish-black jeans and a loose, red sweater, Sebastian had a red shirt with black jeans and a black scarf loosely draping over his shoulders, and Undertaker very similar attire like Sebastian's, but his cloak covered it all up. At least his hat was off of his head and his bangs were brushed over to one side of his face, revealing his shimmering green eyes.

Mey-rin had a nose bleed, Lizzie was squealing over Ciel, and Sheera whistled a single note.

Grell grunted, "Undertaker just _had_ to put his cloak back on! But, look at his eyes! They're AMAZING!" The shinigami hugged Undertaker. Sebastian smiled, happy that the redhead wouldn't be bugging him much anymore. He took back that thought as he heard his name being called out from Grell.

"And look at my Bassy! So handsome," The reaper purred, hugging his arm. The demon got his arm away from the crazy being and glared at him.

"Lady A- I mean- Sheera, how long must we wear these outfits? I do not wish to be in it any longer," Sebastian stated.

Sheera pondered on that statement for a short while, "How about two more dares? That should be enough."

The raven-haired man nodded and sat down in his spot. Grell jumped over next to him and failed to hug the demon. Mey-rin had a small trail of blood running down her nose by staring at her crush. She quickly looked away when Sebastian's eyes went up.

Lizzie scrunched her nose when she looked down at Sebastian's hands. The left one had on a black glove and the other didn't. "Sebastian, why do you have nail polish on? Why are you wearing one glove, too?"

The butler froze and quickly made up an excuse, looking at Grell, "Uh- Grell thought it would look... cool. Since that _is_ what our clothing is supposed to be."

"Okay, then!" Lizzie squeaked.

"Next dare," Sheera said, seeing that her name was on the paper, "It says: Let Sheera kiss everyone."

Everyone gave her looks of uncertainty. "Are you sure you're not making that one up?" Grell asked, smiling.

The dark-haired girl frowned, "No, I'm not. Look." She put the paper in front of his face and Grell chuckled.

"Um... so, I guess I kiss everyone in this room now, huh?" Sheera muttered. Everyone nodded and stared at the girl.

She looked to her left to see Mey-rin. The dark-haired girl kissed her cheek and then stood up, going over to Lady Elizabeth. She kissed Lizzie and Ciel's cheek and looked over at the others.

Sheera leaned down and whispered to Ciel, Lizzie, and Mey-rin, "They're grown men... I feel uncomfortable."

Lizzie giggled, whispering into her ear, "At least it's you kissing them. It's weird when they kiss you."

The dark-haired girl nodded and went over to the others. She kissed Undertaker, Sebastian, and Grell on the cheek. She had a small shiver down her spine and sat back down in her spot.

"Next dare," She said, looking down at the paper, "Dress Grell in a navy-blue t-shirt, shorts, a scarf, and a fool's hat."

Undertaker chuckled, "Teehee, we all get to change back to our original clothes but 'ee, Grell. -heh heh."

The redhead whined, "A fool's hat?! Are you kidding me? I will not dress up in that." He turned his head away and crossed his arms.

Sheera grinned, "Either that or you have to do the Guest Reviewer's Rule: If you forfeit, the article of clothing you have to take off is your underwear."

Grell bit his lip and sighed, "Fine, I'll wear the stupid outfit... For how long, though?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged, "Let's say 5 truth or dares... for now." That made the reaper pout and go out of the room, soon returning in the ridiculous costume. Everyone laughed at him and looked at Sheera again, waiting for her to read the next question.

"This is from a guest reviewer named **Emily:** Make everyone dress up in a cat costume except for Grell and Sebastian. What is Sebastian's reaction?" Sheera muttered, "Dang, I have to change into something... again? Okay, then..."

"Sebastian and Clown-Grell, you stay here while we get the costumes," The girl called out, "Come on, let's go." They all went out and left the two in the room. They all arrived a bit later in onesie-like cat costumes.

Sebastian was a little weirded out. He would _not_ treat them like would with his lovely cats. Lizzie had on a pink cat costume, Ciel had a bluish-grey, and the rest had dark grey costumes.

"Sooo, what do you think Sebastian?" Lizzie piped. Everyone looked at him, waiting for the butler to answer.

The raven-haired man smiled, "They look nice..." Everyone just stood there with odd faces.

"That's it?" Ciel asked, clearly expecting more of an answer from him.

Sebastian looked around, disliking all the stares he was receiving, "...Yes, my lord."

Undertaker chuckled, "We all have to _act_ like cats, ya see? Sebastian likes the characteristics of cats, -tee hee- so get meowin'!"

The butler just sat there, wondering what was going on and what they would do. Lizzie giggled and went on her hands and knees, and everyone in the cat costumes followed. Everyone slowly crawled around, meowing every once in a while. They crawled up to Sebastian and stared at him with wide eyes. The demon had concern all over his face. This was just... weird.

Everyone kept staring at him. They were hoping to see Sebastian do something other than look creeped out.

Ciel sighed, "I think you're supposed to pat us on the head or something, Sebastian."

"...Right," The raven-haired man murmured. He reached out his hand and pet everyone on the head. "Can we end the dare, now?" The butler asked, wanting to stop being stared at.

Sheera smiled, "Yes, yes, it should end and it shall." She went back over to her spot and picked up the paper.

* * *

 **Okay, I finished your dares, but I don't know if I will have 5 more chapters. Sorry, but I'll change it to 5 Truth/Dares if I don't have 5 more chapters, mkay? ^3^**

 **This will continue onto Chapter 8!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Continuing onto Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is from a Guest reviewer: I dare Grell to turn all of his love into hate towards Bassy." The dark-haired girl said.

The shinigami gasped, "H-how could I do that to my lovely Bassy?"

Sebastian smiled, "He will have a lot of hate towards me..." The butler was interested in what the reaper next to him would do.

Grell kept a helpless face and sighed, "I'll try my best..." He narrowed his eyes and slapped Sebastian across the face... and HARD.

The butler was surprised, he didn't know the shinigami would actually do the dare. Now, there was a slight, lingering pain on the left side of his face. He put his hand there and smiled, "You caught me by surprise, Grell."

The redhead hugged him and got pushed away a few seconds later. "Are you okay, my Bassy?" He mused.

The butler closed his eyes and smiled, "Yes, I''m fine." He reopened his eyes after a bright flash of light appeared. Sebastian looked at the source and saw Lizzie holding a camera.

"Sorry," she piped, "This moment was just too cute!" She hid the camera and sat down.

Sheera leaned over to whisper in her ear, "We could use that picture to our advantage. Just feel free to take pictures of those two when you think they're in a 'cute' moment." Lizzy giggled, nodding in agreement to the girl's statement.

The butler frowned, turning back to the circle.

The dark-haired girl looked down at the paper, "This is from **StacieBlue:** I dare Grell to tell Sebastian the reason he fell in love with him. Also, Grell, do you own a diary? If so, let Sebastian read it. Sheera, what are your thoughts on Cielois and Claudiam?" The girl made an 'oo' sound as she finished reading, "Oh, yes, I would like to hear this. Start talkin', Grell!"

The reaper was silenced for a moment. He couldn't put his 'undying love' for Sebastian into words. "Hmm, let's see..." Grell muttered.

"Well," Sheera said, "While Grell is thinking, I guess I'll tell you my thoughts on the pairings you gave me." The girl put a finger to her chin and looked at the paper, "I like Cielois. _(I'm thinking of writing a fanfic about the two. Just send me some reviews/ PM's about some ideas on what it should be about)_ I think the blonde Earl is the only person I ship with Ciel. Other than Lizzie, I think. Now, Claudiam... I'm sure that is Claude and William, right? I don't think the two ever met, so I personally wouldn't ship them. I think I like the idea of those two, though, since they're both serious and down to business. You know, I might ship them one of these days."

Everyone looked at the dark-haired girl, not really knowing what she was talking about.

Grell sighed, "I don't know if I can say it in words..."

Sheera smiled, "Just state one reason... I suppose it can be anything from your long list of reason stuff."

"Just one reason?" The shinigami mused, "I guess I could say because he's handsome, but that's too obvious~. I do remember fighting him and he was focused on his clothing's appearance! I do love a man who always looks sharp." Grell winked at Sebastian at the last sentence. The butler almost laughed, for Grell still had on his fool's hat and it was clinking and flopping around like dead fish.

The dark-haired girl snapped her fingers, "Grell, you didn't answer the second part to your dare: Do you own a diary? If so, let Sebastian read it."

Grell looked down, twirling his index fingers, "I don't have a diary..."

Undertaker snickered, "Ah, trying to hide something now, ain'tcha? Pass it over, Dearie!"

The redhead slowly got up and pulled out a small, thin red notebook from his satchel. He went back to his spot and sat down, cautiously handing the book over to his crush.

"Does he have to read ALL of it?" Grell mewed.

Sheera shrugged, "Let's just make him read a minimum of 2 entries, how about that?"

The reaper frowned, "Fine..."

Ciel went over and crawled behind the butler, wanting to see the writing. Everyone followed and Grell protested, "Hey, It's just supposed to be Bassy reading my diary, not ALL of you!"

Lizzie giggled, "Too bad, Grell! You know how curious people can be!"

Ciel grinned, trying to read over Sebastian's shoulder. Sheera yawned, "Well, while some of you are reading that, I'll go on with the next dare!"

The dark-haired girl went over to her spot and picked up the paper, "Holy shit, these are a lot of truth or dares! I might not do some of them, because of the rules I made on the 'Author's Note' Chapter. But, Thanks very much, Guest Reviewer! Oh, and Grell, this is from the person that you added to your 'Favorites List.' "

"First Dare: I dare everyone to tell their true feelings about each other and every one that is there. Let's go around the circle that we're _supposed_ to be in. Let's start with Undertaker. "

Undertaker chuckled, "I guess I'll start with Lizzie! I like her as a friend because she's sweet and funny. Ciel, Sebastian, and Mey-rin are acquaintances, I take a liking to Grell, and you, Sheera, should become my friend."

* * *

 **That''s all I have for now! Guest Reviewer, you made a lot of truth/dares, and I'm fine with that. I just won't do certain ones. The dares where the characters in the story physically meet Claude and Alois, I won't do because I said in the rules to only use characters in the story. (It's in the Author's Note if you want to see the rules.)**

 **Sorry for any inconvenience! Hope you enjoyed! I will update later.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Continuing onto Chapter 10! Warning: Swearing**

* * *

Grell was next, "Why thank you, Undertaker! I suppose I take a liking to you as well, those eyes of yours are stunning! I used to think of Ciel as a brat, but now I consider you an acquaintance. Lizzie, Mey-rin, and Sheera, you are acquaintances. And my Bassy, I love him so much!"

Sebastian muttered, "All of you are acquaintances." He was lying about Grell, though. He was beginning to consider him a friend, but he wouldn't tell anyone that! Ciel looked at the butler with a grin, he was next.

Ciel stated, "All of you are acquaintances except for my dear Lizzie. Lizzie, I love you very much." The girl hugged him after that statement and glomped him.

"I feel the same way about my Ciel; so adorable and cute! Everyone else should and will be my friend!" Everyone gave awkward chuckles and looked to Mey-rin, who was next.

"U-um," the maid stuttered, "I like S-Sebastian... I'd like e-everyone else to be my friend." She blushed when Sebastian smiled at her and she turned her head away.

Sheera yawned, "Everyone here is cool. Um- if it's _true_ feelings... I guess I could say I take a liking to Sebastian. E-everyone else I'd love to be friends with." She saw Sebastian staring at her and she frowned, "You'll be my friend... I want you with Grell, anyways." The demon stopped smirking and looked at the reaper across the circle with a confused look.

The dark-haired girl smiled at his confusion and looked down at the paper, "Okay, I have to skip Number 2 (Sorry!) ... I dare Lizzie to act as manly as she can and dress in brown or put on camo clothes."

Lizzie frowned and squeaked, "Challenge excepted! Where's Tanaka? I saw him where something camo once." She rushed out and returned a few minutes later in a slim, camo hunting outfit. She made her voice low and growled, "Now, get of my way, pretties! I have to get into ma' spot!"

Undertaker burst out laughing and everyone had smirks on their faces; she was doing the dare quite well.

"What are ya' all laughin' at? I'm just sitting down here like... a... man -uh- yeah, a man!" Lizzie shouted.

Undertaker lost it and sighed, "Aaah, yah sure know whatch your doin,' Dearie!"

Lizzie giggled, putting a hand up to her mouth, "Why thank you! That's all I can do; too much yelling I have to do. Phew!"

Sheera smiled, "Ha ha- good job! Now, I'll read the next one." She looked at the paper and read the lines, " I dare Bassy to play with as many cats as he can for 5 hours, but he may only do it if he kisses Grell for 5 min. ( if he doesn't do it ,then he kisses Grell for 10 min or give Mey-rin a (french) kiss.)" _Ooh, I get to choose what he does if he doesn't do the dare, hmm?_ The girl thought, _I'm freaking doing both!_

Ciel frowned, "No cats: I'm allergic. He'll have the scent of cats when he gets back, and I'll go into a sneezing fit. Sebastian, I order you to forfeit and do the penalty."

Sebastian frowned and sighed, "Yes, my lord..." He looked to Grell and Mey-rin.

Sheera snickered, "The paper says I get to choose who you kiss, and I choose both!"

Grell clapped his hands and smiled, "Wonderful! Thanks, Sheera!"

The raven-haired man bit his lip. He had to go through this shit... AGAIN... and again...

 **(Author Intrusion: I got a review from the person who uploaded a lot of dares. :) Nice to know, and it's fine! Hope I can PM you when you get your login stuff back.)**

Sheera grinned, "You guys go over in the corner while I say the next dare... I like Grell but I also hate him, so Grell kiss Bassy for 1 minute and then let him punch you 1 time. Um... let's do that one after Sebastian is done, mkay? Hmm... I dare Bassy to go bare-chested for 5 dares and hug Grell. Haha- oh gosh- we'll do these once Sebastian is done... Sorry... I dare Mey-rin to kiss Bassy on the lips. Well, looks like she's doing that now!"

Mey-rin ran to the circle with a flushed face and a handkerchief up to her nose. Grell went back with a dreamy expression on his face, followed by a disgusted and tired looking butler.

The dark-haired girl snickered, "Grell, you have to kiss Sebastian for 1 minute and then let him punch you once." The shinigami smiled and then frowned; vice versa for Sebastian.

They kissed and then the demon snickered, raising his arm to punch the redhead. "Uh- not the-" He was stopped mid-sentence when Sebastian punched him square in the face, making the reaper slide to the wall. "F-face," He finished, closing his eyes in pain. The demon smiled and sat down.

Sheera chuckled, "The other dare is: I dare Bassy to go bare-chested for 5 dares and hug Grell. There, they made it up to you, hmm Grell? Ha ha- what will you do Sebastian?"

The butler sat there, a blank expression on his face. "I wish not to do that, Sheera..."

The girl raised her arms as if in retreat, "Aye, don't look at me, I wasn't the one who made the... cool dare." She put a finger to her teeth and chuckled awkwardly.

Ciel narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his face, "I order you to do that dare, Sebastian."

Lizzie playfully nudged the Earl's shoulder, still in the camo clothes, and giggled, "Oh, Ciel! You're so weird... so cute with that evil look of yours!"

Undertaker laughed, "Oh my, something more interesting- he he- now, huh? Heh heh."

Sebastian lowered his head, embarrassment overwhelming him, "Yes... my lord."

* * *

 **Finished with this chapter! It'll continue into Chapter 11. Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Continuing onto Chapter 11!**

* * *

Sebastian hesitated before doing what he was ordered. _Bare-chested,_ the demon thought and shivered, _I'll just... unbutton my top garments and stop there just like when that angel was torturing me._ He took off his tailcoat and stopped... He wanted to forfeit, but he was ordered to do the dare.

Sheera raised her hand in a stop gesture, "Okay, okay, let's not do the dare. Ciel, he's not doing it. Sorry, Guest Reviewer... I don't know how to write this without sounding awkward and stuff. Sebastian, just hug Grell for a while; hug him like a cat... or something you haven't seen in a while."

The butler smiled and put his tailcoat back on again, looking at the reaper. Luckily, he just had to hug him now. The raven-haired man hugged him and awkwardly stayed there like that.

Sheera snickered, "Put more feeling into the hug, Sebastian!" She turned to the group and looked at the paper, "While Sebastian is awkwardly hugging Grell, I'll go onto the next dare." She smiled and went over to Sebastian, who now stopped hugging Grell, and leaned into his ear, whispering, "You have to surprise french kiss Mey-rin."

The butler kept a straight face. Did he always have to go through all of this? He sighed and gave a small nod, heading over to the maid. The demon kneeled down in front of her and inched closer to her face. Mey-rin began to blush and stuttered, "S-s-Sebastian... Um-"

The raven-haired man kissed her and the maid froze there in shock, blushing very brightly. She pushed him away before he could do anything else and ran out the door. Everyone but Sheera looked at him with confused expressions; they didn't know it was a dare.

Mey-rin opened the door and peeked through, still blushing. Sheera sneered, "It totally wasn't a dare, Mey-rin! Sebastian kissed you because he liiiikesss yoooou."

The butler slightly narrowed his eyes at the girl and looked at the maid, who clearly had a face of shock.

Grell whined, "You don't love _me,_ Bassy? Whyyy?" Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to speak up, only being interrupted by Sheera.

"It wasn't a dare; wasn't a dare. He _chose_ to do that; heh heh!"

Ciel sighed, "Now, it is obvious you are lying. Go on with the next question, please."

Sheera exclaimed, "Undertaker, tell us the best joke you know!"

The grey-haired reaper fell silent with a thoughtful look on his face, "Oh my... hmm... I have so many; I don't have a best one! I did live a long time, so my memory can fade some of the jokes away..." He put a finger to his chin and sighed, "I guess I'll tell 'ee a pun."

Everyone looked at him, waiting for the reaper to say the joke.

Elizabeth hummed, "Doesn't pun mean a 'bad joke?' " Ciel shrugged and looked at Undertaker.

"What do you do with tuna, a fish, and glue?" He chimed.

Everyone stared blankly at him and shrugged.

"Well, you can't _tuna_ fish..." Undertaker chuckled awkwardly, he kind of forgot the wording of the joke.

Lizzy giggled, "Haha, okay! I get it." Ciel had his usual boring face... everyone else did too. The girl piped, "Undertaker, what about the glue?"

Undertaker smiled, "You'll have to stick with that!"

The girl and Grell laughed, along with Mey-rin who chuckled a bit with Sheera and Ciel smiling a bit; okay, a lot. Sebastian was left with a tired face.

 _No wonder pun means bad joke,_ the butler thought.

Sheera picked up the paper, a smile still on her face, " Bassy, act as if you were to kiss Grell and right before you do it, kiss Ciel. Ooh, nice one!"

Sebastian sighed and looked at his two new _victims_ with tired eyes. He motioned for Grell and Ciel to sit next to each other and sat in front of the both of them. The demon leaned towards Grell, and once the reaper tried to kiss him, he moved to Ciel. The young Earl pushed his butler away, a pink tint on his face.

"Thank you, my lord," The raven-haired man stated; he didn't want to kiss his master...

Grell was frowning and went back to his spot in the circle. Ciel exhaled sharply and sat next to Lizzy. Everyone turned their attention back to Sheera, wanting her to read another one.

"Everyone has to give 3 different people 3 kisses each. If you don't, then you have to give the person you hate the most 5 kisses and a hug. Okay... Mey-rin, how about you go first?"

The maid blushed and looked down at her feet. Why did the girl choose her? She went up to Undertaker, Grell, and Sebastian, giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's just go around the circle," Ciel suggested in his usual bored tone. He was getting tired, and he just wanted this dare to be over.

That meant that Lizzy was next; she kissed Ciel, Undertaker, and Grell on the cheek. When Ciel was next, he lazily waved his hand as a gesture meaning that he did not want to go. He only kissed Lizzy on the cheek.

Sheera smiled, "Fine then, if you don't want to go... then 2 others will just go _to_ you. Sebastian and Undertaker: how about you two go?"

Lizzy piped, "How about we just skip Ciel's. Let him kiss me 2 more times!"

The dark-haired girl sighed, "He probably won't do the consequence, either. Okay, Lizzy, go attack him."

As that was happening, the dark-haired girl realized she was next. She kissed Sebastian and Grell on the cheek. She then kissed her hand, "That's 3 different people, so it counts!"

Grell smiled, "Clever..."

They finished the dare and Sheera read the next dare, "I dare Lizzy to kiss Ciel with as much love as you can."

Ciel groaned, knowing that he'd be the victim of another phase of attacks.

Lizzy giggled, "I always kiss my lovely Ciel with as much love as I can, but I will gladly accept! Come here, Ciel!"

The young Earl scooted a bit closer to her and waited to be attacked. Just a few seconds later, he was dying from a flood of kisses.

Undertaker chuckled at the dying Earl while Sheera read the next dare, "Mey-rin, take off your glasses for 3 dares and be as awesome as you can be."

The maid froze, putting her hands up to her glasses, "N-no, these are a gift from my young master! I can't take them off!"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, wanting to know why she always freaked out so much over those large, circular glasses, "Mey-rin, take them off. It's an order."

The maid lowered her hands into her lap and bowed her head. I'm really far-sighted too, she thought. Mey-rin slowly took off the glasses and everyone was bewildered at her beautiful eyes. She looked so different; prettier even!

Sheera smiled, "Niiice. Next dare!" The girl slightly stopped before reading the statement, but grinned devilishly, "Invite Alois Trancy to this game of Truth or Dare!"

Ciel's eye twitched, "I will not allow such an action. He will not come here."

The dark-haired girl pouted, "Aww, come one, Ciel. Or is it that you don't want to be any closer to him?"

The Earl slightly jumped back, flushed, "N-no! That's not the reason at all."

Sheera smiled, "Okay, he'll come then." She proceeded to the phone, much to Ciel's protests. The girl dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. She covered the speaker and turned to everyone, "By the way, I don't want Claude coming over. I dislike him, soooo." As she finished the statement, someone answered.

* * *

 **There will be Chapter 12... in about 3 weeks... Please read the 'Important' Tab to see why. I was soooo, sooooo, very lucky to be able to write this much!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey. If you guys read the previous chapter, there's probably a bit of a sad aura built into this story now, huh? Well, I'll brighten up the mood with the dares I chose. :) Before I start, let me give a huge thanks to all of you who gave me so much support with this story. Before I get sappy, let me just say thanks to SadLucarioWarrior, stacieblue, Asako, and the guest reviewers for giving me the dares. This story wouldn't be funny without your cooperation. So, thanks.**

 **Sorry for the OOC-ness in the characters of this chapter. It's been a while since I've written about the Kuroshit characters.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

The group now sat in a circle. Ciel had his eyebrows furrowed as he was sitting on Alois' lap. The Earl decided it was best not to protest against the blonde. Plus, he secretly liked him; not like he was going to tell anyone that. When he saw amusement in his butler's eyes, he would order him to let Grell tackle him. It was fair now!

Sheera yawned and layed on her back, holding the paper up above her head, "Hey, I'll be leaving soon after these last dares." She gave a small smile and sat upright, reading the first question, "This is from **Fairygirl27** and it's for Lizzy, Ciel, and Alois."

She ignored Ciel's groans of disappointment and continued, "Lizzy, if you could marry anyone except Ciel, who would it be?"

A hurt look came across the young girl's face, "I can't marry anyone else! I love him _only!_ There is no one other than him."

Sheera shrugged and looked at the two Earls, "Ciel and Alois, do you know that your names are only meant to be used for girls?"

Ciel stood up quickly, stepping on Alois' toe in the process, and rose his hands in the air, "Blasphemy! _I_ must reassure you that I am _not_ a girl. It seems that our names aren't meant only for girls now, are they?"

Sheera rose her hands up with a calm expression, "Goodness me, you don't need to get your dick in a knot. Sheesh. It's just a truth question." The Undertaker laughed at the scene and Ciel's actions.

Alois made the blue-haired Earl sit back down in his lap as he rubbed his stubbed toe, "Ha ha, well, we are well aware of the fact those names are mainly used for girl's."

Ciel scowled, looking away, "Why are you so calm and formal all of a sudden? You are always the one to be making shitty remarks." The blonde rolled his eyes and the ravenette girl continued with the dares.

She made a slight 'duck face' and handed the paper over to Ciel, whispering to him, "Give this order to Sebastian, please."

The Earl nodded, his eyebrows still furrowed, "Sebastian, **SadLucarioWarrior** and I order you to kiss Grell. And you better stay there so Mey-rin can take a hell lot of pictures."

The raven narrowed his eyes and gave a curt nod, muttering a 'Yes, my lord.' He turned to the reaper with a sigh and leaned in. Just like Ciel, he learned to stop resisting. Though, he had to at points where Grell went too far, which was most of the time. The two stayed there, waiting for Mey-rin to take the picture. After the maid took a few shots, the redhead tackled him to the ground. You know, everyone basically learned to ignore the big scenes that the two made.

Sheera rolled her eyes in amusement and read the next dare, " **SadLucarioWarrior** dares me to say who I like the most, at least 1 boy and 1 girl, and then make out with them for a full minute. Fuck no, I won't be making out with anyone! Sorry, but I'll just be saying who I 'like.' "

The ravenette pointlessly scanned the circle, "For the male, it's probably Sebastian. I've started to take a liking to the Undertaker, since I do want to be a mortician for my future career. **(Me wanting to be a mortician isn't inspired by the Undertaker or Kuroshitsuji; it is my choice, and I want to 'work' with dead people.)** As for the girl..." She looked at Mey-rin and Lizzy, "Being the bi gal I am, you two don't catch my attention much. Although, Mey-rin, when you take your frickin' glasses off and go into assassin mode, then you are badass. So, Mey-rin is the gal I choose in this group."

"Next Dare: I dare Ciel to say which guy and girl he would start a relationship with. The next one would be the same thing, but directed to me."

Ciel looked down at the floor, "Well, I'm engaged with Lizzy, so of course, she would be the girl... The guy, on the other hand..." He cleared his throat, mumbling an inaudible, "Alois." The blonde Earl beamed and mouthed to Sheera, 'I got the answer.'

The ravenette nodded and sighed, "Now, for my turn... It didn't say a _dating_ relationship, or anything like that, so, I'll choose the Undertaker to start a friend relationship with. I could be your apprentice!"

The grey-haired shinigami chuckled, "Heh heh- Why how lovely. We could have tea and biscuits every day! Oh, what a delight, yes it will be."  
The girl nodded and sighed, "I don't want to start a relationship with any of the girls here. Oh, wait! Grell, you like being referred to in female pronouns, right?"

The redhead nodded, letting Sheera continue, "Then, I choose Grell to start a friend relationship with." The shinigami smiled and yawned, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Ciel crawled off of Alois' lap, whom didn't take him back, "It seems Sheera is done with the dares, and we are all tired. I will retire to my room, now. Sebastian, you clean up this room so that Undertaker and Grell can sleep here."

"Yes, my lord," The butler hummed, getting up from the floor. Alois jumped up quickly, looking at Ciel, "I'm sleeping with you!" (Don't worry, they aren't going to do anything Rated R)

The blue-haired Earl groaned and muttered a 'fine' as he left the room to go to his bedroom. Sebastian turned to the rest of the group, "Ladies, Mey-rin shall lead you to a guest room. I must be getting to my chores."

Sheera picked up her satchel and headed out with Lizzy and Mey-rin while Grell and Undertaker went to sleep into the separate twin beds.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the front door in the morning to leave. They all bid their farewells and Ciel made some plans to see Alois again. Man, was it a fun night filled with craziness.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for stickin' with me 'till the end. In my spare time, I'll try to write my next Kuroshituji story. The only details I'm giving is that it will be short, but you _have_ to go to Wattpad to read it!**

 **Kik: SheeraAyame**

 **Wattpad: (same username)**

 **Email: sheeraayame**


End file.
